Betrayal of Two Clans
by Spitslover
Summary: A forrbidden love. Three kits born to a leader...when one dies. An epic tail of Cruelty and Betrayal... My first WARRIORS fanfic
1. Prologue

Heya's! I'm new to writing stories and even newer to fanfic, so just bare with me and my mistakes please. Just for a little tip, there are five Clans: IceClan, SandClan, JungleClan, CityClan, and KillerClan.

**Prologue**

**The Making Of…**

This was ridiculous, the IceClan leader thought furiously. Why should she, the leader, have to endure this endless inurnment? Why is it that she is the one to do the waiting in the painful brush? And why, for StarClans does it have to be in the dead of the night? Alas, Moonstar knew the answer. Her young lover was of another Clan, a Clan that she did not belong to…

Moonstar heard a rustling in the thick forest air. Claws unsheathed the IceClan leader prepared for attack. She let out a low growl from the back of her throat. She wouldn't go down without a fight. A sleek black coat leaped out from the brush. Moonstar relaxed as she saw her pursuers face.

"Moonstar…" Streetsnob trailed off, she looked so beautiful in the gleaming moonlight.

With as much dignity as she could possible muster, Moonstar walked out of her thorny confinement. At the sight of her handsome Streetsnob, the IceClan leader lost all thoughts and bounded over to the tom. Moonstar attacked Streetsnob playfully, as if a kit again, almost a kit in love…

"What took you so long? The leader growled. "I've been waiting f—"

CityClan's deputy shushed her. He looked at her with sad green eyes. The looked… so lonely, so afraid, so alone. But that couldn't be possible, not with Moonstar around… Right?

The black tom sighed. "Blackwing is starting to get suspicious of my doings. Or in other words, if he knows what's going on between the two of us… They'll be war. Smogstar, my leader, would probably have my hide"

"I know who your mouse brained leader is!" Snapped Moonstar, afraid were this was going.

Streetsnob sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. She'll accuse him of something, and probably declare war on his Clan. There has got to be a different way… The deputy took one swift look at his love's face, he'd need a lot of convincing if he wanted to see the day of morn once again.

"Look, I love you as much as you do. But I have to put my clan first, _before_ my own happiness. You of all cats should know this, Moonstar." There, he had said it. Streetsnob braced himself for an attack.

Moonstar opened her mouth to say something cruel, but nothing came out. Secretly, she knew the tom was right. The Clan _did_ come first.

"I see." Was all The IceClan leader said. There were tears in her eyes

Kneading the damp moss unconsciously, the she-cat looked up at the full moon. "If we'll never… Will… Lets just have one more night together." Moonstar suggested.

The light finally came back into Streetsnob's eyes. "Yes… Yes… Come my darling, our last night awaits." He mewed most satisfyingly.

The two cats walked silently into the forest, forever making something that would forever bind them together…


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**And There Were Three**

A yowl sounded from High Glacier. Yellowsnow, the IceClan deputy, signaled for the rest of IceClan to gather 'round.

Yellowsnow flicked his tail impatiently, waiting for the Clan. Clearing his throat, the Deputy began, "The time has come again for the moon to shine its brightest. We must prepare for the next gathering."

"And what might we have to prepare for?" hissed Pumasnow. The power hungry cat turned to face the crowed. "A gathering is nothing to prepare for. It is a time to chat among enemies, and hear the latest news." Pumasnow whirled around to Yellowsnow. "All Yellowsnow wants to do get used to the feel of leader, since he obviously likes playing the role." With that last comment said, the young warrior stalked off to the forest.

There was a ripple of murmuring that went through the crowed. Was Pumasnow right? What could Yellowsnow possibly want?

The IceClan deputy cleared his throat as to call attention. "If I were to be so power hungry as Pumasnow so lightly puts it, I wouldn't deserve to live." With that said, he continued. "As most of you know, Moonstar is expecting kits in the upcoming days."

Many of the Cats nodded their head, even the littlest kit new this tiny tidbit of information.

"Again, as Pumasnow lightly put it, we hear the latest news at the gathering. But the question is: who is the father of Moonstar's kits?" The deputy mewed softly.

IceClan was silent for a few moments, not a kit spoke, not a bee buzzed, neither did the wind howl. Many assumed the father was a rouge, or loner. Was he a kittypet?

"Moonstar and I have discussed this soundly, and we have agreed that if asked at the gathering, you no not of the father." Yellowsnow's eyes never left the Clan. "Do any of you have questions?" his voice boomed.

A quiet and unexpected voice ran out from the crowed. "And when the kits are born, what will happen?" Ravenpelt mewed calmly.

Another murmuring went through the crowed.

"The kits deserve to die!" howled

"No they don't!" cried another.

We should turn them over to the twolegs!" mewed Chalkpaw.

"Give them to KillerClan to eat!" yowled Chocolatekit, trying to be part of the fight.

"SILENCE!" screamed Moonstar. "You will do nothing with my kits." The leader was calming down now. "I will have shardflake help at the birth. Do you happen to have a problem with that Shardflake?"

"Not at all. I would be delighted." mewed the queen.

Yellowsnow shook his head, and jumped down from High Glacier. "If you would have let me finish before you created a riot, I would have commented on the fact that Moonstar will not be attending the gathering since her kits are do soon." the white tom mewed nonchalantly. "Cinderwing, will you stay behind as well? I know you were looking forward to the gathering."

"It would be my pleasure."

Shardflake guarded the entrance to the kits den; she didn't want any pesky little kits bothering her leader.

"Shardflake!" Bluekit whined, can they come out now? Pleeeeeease?"

Rolling her eyes, the second queen waked into the den, only to see the three kits for the first time. One was preparing to pounce on the runt of the litter. The runt was breathing heavily, from a previous attack. The pouncing kit lunged at the runt with such force, it was so… evil, almost unnerving. Whilst the remaining kit frantically tried to stop the other from causing permanent damage.

In a high, squeaky newborn voice, the grey kit mewed. "Brother! Get off of him! You'll hurt him."

The kit with the darker grey pelt scoffed. "Exactly so my sister. He is a worthless pile of junk, not to be tainted with."

The female kit gazed at her brother for a fraction of a second before cowering behind her mother.

Shardflake eyed the mean kit, she didn't like his attitude toward others. When Pumasnow was younger, he was just like the young tom. Now the warrior is power hungry. Hopefully the one wouldn't be like him…

As the white she-cat left the den, she heard a soft cackling. She closed her eyes, pretending it was her imagination…


End file.
